KMV: My Aunt Came Back
Kinghammer Studios' music video of My Aunt Came Back from Wee Sing in the Marvelous Musical Mansion (1992). Dedicated to: Song: * My Aunt Came Back Song from: * Marvelous Musical Mansion (1992) Transcript: * Lincoln Loud (The Loud House): My Aunt Came Back, * Scott Brody (Cats & Dogs (2001)): My Aunt Came Back, * Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball): From Old Japan, * Darwin (The Amazing World of Gumball): From Old Japan, * Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales: Rack, Shack, & Benny): And She Brought With Her, * Laura Carrot (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (2002)): And She Brought With Her, * Kit Cloudkicker (Talespin): A Big Hand Fan. * Molly Cunningham (Talespin): A Big Hand Fan. * Adam (My Gym Partner's a Monkey): My Aunt Came Back, * Steven (Steven Universe): My Aunt Came Back, * K.O. (OK K.O.!: Let's Be Heroes): From old Algiers, * Misha (Chuck's Choice): From old Algiers, * Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls): And she brought with her, * Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby): And she brought with her, * Puppycorn (Unikitty (2017)): A pair of shears. * Unikitty (Unikitty (2017)): A pair of shears. * Michael Hobbs (Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas (2014)): My aunt came back, * Eggs (The BoxTrolls): My aunt came back, * Christopher Robin (Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997)): From Holland, too, * Laney (Grojband): From Holland, too, * Little Bear (Little Bear): And she brought with her, * Littlefoot (The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Heart (2016)): And she brought with her, * Jason (3-2-1 Penguins!): A Wooden Sheo. * Michelle (3-2-1 Penguins!): A Wooden Sheo. * Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends): My aunt came back, * Jimmy (Ed Edd N' Eddy): My aunt came back, * Miguel (Coco): From Niagara Falls, * Mara (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone): From Niagara Falls, * Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): And she brought with her, * Koda (Brother Bear): And she brought with her, * Edgar Peepleson (Vampirina): A ping-pong ball. * Poppy Peepleson (Vampirina): A ping-pong ball. * Timmy Turner (The Fairly Oddparents): My aunt came back, * Bart Simpson (The Simpsons): My aunt came back, * Roo (Pooh's Heffalump Movie): From the New York Fair, * Kessie (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: A Bird in the Hand): From the New York Fair, * Junior (Total Drama: The Ridonculous Race): And she brought with her, * Ash (Pokemon): And she brought with her, * Elroy (Jetsons: The Movie (1990)): A rocking chair. * Agnes (Despicable Me 2 (2013)): A rocking chair. * Cricket Green (Big City Greens): My aunt came back, * Unnamed Boy (The Relunctant Dragon (1941)): My aunt came back, * Mikey Morris Munroe (Bunsen Is a Beast): From Kalamazoo, * Holly Connor (Pound Puppies (1986): How to Found a Pound): From Kalamazoo, * Danny (Return to Neverland (2002)): And she brought with her, * George (Captain Underpants: The Movie (2017)): And she brought with her, * Ryder (PAW Patrol): Some gum to chew. * Frankie (The ZhuZhus: Say It, Don't Spray It): Some gum to chew. * Rocky (The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2018): Stink of Fear: Chapter One): My aunt came back, * Theodore Seville (The Chimpunk Adventure (1987)): My aunt came back, * Harvey Beaks (Harvey Beaks): From Timbuktu, * Hissy (Puppy Dog Pals: Puzzling Pugs): From Timbuktu, * Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion): And she brought with her, * Molly & Gil (Bubble Guppies: Happy Holidays, Mr. Grumpfish!): And she brought with her, * Billy Dilley (Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer): Some clowns like you! * (The Powerpuff Girls (The Powerpuff Girls: Pee Pee G's) Laughing) Clips/Years/Companies: Category:Kinghammer Studios Category:Kinghammer Studios Transcript Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:My Aunt Came Back Music Video Spoofs